Binary translation is the process of translating/converting code to a functionally equivalent version. Many types of binary translation also include attempts to optimize the translated code to thereby realize improved performance when the translated code is executed. Binary translation includes selecting portions of the code to be translated as a single unit. The portions, together, are referred to as a “region.” The improvement in performance depends, at least in part, on the manner in which portions of the code are selected for inclusion in the region to be translated.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.